The life of Katelyn
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: This is the LONGEST one shot EVER! Over 9,000 words, this is a dedication to my old friend Dawn walker wolf so I hope you enjoy I've been working on it for two months!


(Ok guys here's a dedication to Dawn's second Oc Katelyn hope you like it I've been working on it for two months! This will probably be the longest One Shot EVER! So please leave a comment!)

(Dawn walker wolf)

The Story Of Katelyn...

My family and I were held captive by some gang members in a shack because we saw them dealing illegal drugs, there were five men with guns guarding my mother, my sister Lizzy (shes a white wolf with brown on her face, chest, breasts, inner legs, under arms, lower regions, and belly, she also has gray fur up and down her spine, her ears, and on her butt, and she has purple eyes/Exact opposite of Katelyn who is a gray wolf with a white face ect. and brown fur down her spine, on her ears, and butt, and lastly pink eyes) , and I, my dad is in a room with the gang leader I could here yelling and mom kept telling us "Everything will be alright girls, don't cry" then we heard a gun shot and blood and bits of brain splattered all over the stained glass window that was in the room. We screamed and then two men came out one with blood all over his hands the other had a 9C1-pistol in his hand, "ok bring her next" he said pointing to my mother, two of the guards walked up and grabbed her, but just as they were walking into the room we heard syrians out side "Shit! Kill her and grab the girls!" the leader said as our mother said "I love you bo-" she was cutoff when one of the guards put a bullet through her head. Lizzy and I screamed, but two of the guards grabbed us and put rags over our mouths knocking us out...

Three Hours Later...

I woke up on the top of a bunk bed I looked around to see Lizzy was gone, I climbed down and was starting to open the door when a man picked me up and carried me into an office where I saw the gang leader talking to my sister, he was a white wolf with a bit of brown fur on his arms and shoulders he also has dark yellow eyes, he's wearing a blue dress shirt, a pair of black shoes, black dress pants, a wind breaker, and a silver neckless with an odd symbol on it. The guard sat me down in the chair next to my sister. "My name is Leno Netaly, and my apologies girls, but I wish you didn't have to see that back there, but hey! I don't take prisoners anyway I want to adopt you two, I will train you to become elite assassins and thieves, you two will rule at my side as my daughters. So... What do you say?" he asked with a smile. Lizzy and I looked at each other with confused looks, then we nodded to him...

"Now then, how old are you and what are your names?" Lizzy spoke first "My names Lizzy and I'm 15" "and my names Katelyn and I'm 12" I said a little nervous, then we heard a knock at the door "Come in" Leno said with a smile. Then the door opened and a 6'4'' tan and muscular wolf, with Brown eyes, and his left eye sown shut, wearing a dark brown jacket with a high collar and chains, a pair of gray cargo pants with knee guards, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of dark brown work boots walked in. behind him was a younger wolf that looked about Lizzy's age, he had brown fur, green eyes, and half of his face had white fur, he's wearing a green hoodie, a pair of green converse, a pair of black ripped cargo pants, and a black t-shirt that had a minecraft creeper head on it. "Hello Fangs, Arrow, girls this is my friend and bodyguard Fangs, and my son and your new brother Arrow, Fangs these are my new daughters Lizzy and Katelyn, also your new little sisters Arrow, say hello girls" "hi" we said in unison, Arrow waved with a smile on his face, but Fangs gave us both a confused look "Now then Fangs, Arrow would you kindly show them around the base?" Leno asked they nodded "ok girls, Arrow I have a meeting to attend to I'll see you later tonight, I love you three," he said kissing us on the head which was extremely odd considering he had killed our parents earlier, but he is nicer than are old father who just yelled at us and drank...

We were walking down the hall being shown around, and Fangs was still looking at Lizzy and I confused the whole time, "Hey? Fangs what's wrong? and why are you looking at us like that?" Lizzy asked "Well, you two are the only ones I've met that didn't get scared or call me a freak... You don't think I'm a freak?... Do you?" Lizzy answered by hugging him and saying "No Fangs your not a freak your just... Special" "Thanks Lizzy that makes me feel better," "your welcome" she said grabbing his hand and started to catch up to me and Arrow who were watching. "So, Arrow how old are you and Fangs?" "Well, I'm 16 and he's 19, but how old are you and Lizzy?" "I'm 12 and Lizzy's 15" "well then sis we'll show you the training room next...

Time Skip Two Years...

Its been two years since we've gotin here and or dad says we've already mastered: thieving, close combat, stealth, and now we're almost done with our gun training. Lizzy has an Ar-15, Arrow has a bow, combat knife, and a desert eagle, Fangs has an RPG, an auto matic shot-gun, and a sledge hammer, and finally me I've got an old spas-12 shot-gun, and a dagger. We are having our final test now, Fangs is Liz's instructor while Arrow is mine, our targets are set up on the city roof tops as manicans, Lizzy is first, there are twenty targets and you have to hit fifteen atleast. "Alright Lizzy, you can do this" Fangs said giving her a thumbs up, "Wow, Fangs has become like a big brother to both Lizzy and me since we arrived here two years ago, he's such a softy too" I thought to my self watching him give Lizzy some confidence. Lizzy nodded then sprinted forward not missing a shot, when she was all the way across she had hit sixteen out of twenty "Ok you up Katelyn and good luck" Arrow said with a smile "Thanks bro, I'm gonna need it" the last part I said to myself...

I ran full speed firing at every target I saw hitting them all when I was done I looked up to see Arrow, Lizzy, and even Fangs jaws had dropped "what?" "Tha-that was incredible! I think your the best person I've seen with a shot-gun!" "I'll even admit that was better than I did" Fangs added too Arrow's comment, "What in the hell are you two talking about!?" "Katelyn, look at how many you got..." Lizzy said pointing at a manican missing it's head and torso. I looked and counted and I was dumbfounded, I had hit all twenty targets... With head shots! "Woohoo!" I exclaimed with joy...

Later that night dad took us out to dinner because of us passing the test, we were just now leaving the restaurant when dad told us "Ok girls tonight is your first mission" he opened the trunk of the car reviling: two SVDS sniper rifles, an 870 MCS shot-gun, and a pair of 9C1-pistols, "Ok, Arrow, Lizzy you get the SVDS, Fangs you get the 870, and Katelyn you get the 9C1s" Fangs took his weapon first then I took the 9C1s, and lastly Arrow and Liz took the SVDS. "So, dad what's the mission?" Arrow asked exited for his first mission as were Lizzy and I, "well, we my daughters, friend, and son, are going to kill an enemy gang leader and his bodyguards who so happens to be in the very restaurant we just walked out of" he said grabbing a silenced B23R out of the glove compartment...

We all got in position, Liz and Arrow were on the apartment building next to the restaurant, Fangs was coming from the back door of the restaurant, while dad and I are going too walk up and say "hi" to the gang leader by the name of Greg Sanders. "Ok Katelyn follow my lead, we'll act like we're friends since we're in public, then when I nod to you take out the bodyguards while I have a little "talk" with Greg." he whispered as we walked up to the table. "Ah Leno! How long has it been thirteen, fourteen years?" Greg asked with a fake smile and hugging my dad, "Oh I'd say your about right Greg, Oh! And this is my daughter Katelyn" dad said finishing the huge with Greg "Hah you look like your a nice girl, not one of those little sluts" Greg said walking up to me with a smile, "Hah, yeah right boss, she's definitely a slu-" Greg's bodyguard was cutoff when I kicked him in the balls with my 3 inch heels. Greg laughed then picked up his glass of wine and took a sip "Well, she sure dose have some spunk Leno" "well, Greg we'd better be leaving" dad said starting to shake hands then he nodded to me...

I nodded back and pulled one of my 9C1s and put a round into the bodyguard's balls who made that little comment then he fell to his knees and I put a second round through his chest, Greg turned only to be shot three times in the chest and once in the head my father. Fangs ran in and turned Greg's second bodyguard into swiss-cheese with his 870, then Arrow spoke over Fang's walky-talky "Hey guys we've got more hostiles incoming." Outside three black SUVs pulled up with syrians on the top. "Come out with your hands up!" a cop shouted through a mic, "Kiss my Ass!" Dad yelled jumping up and firing a round into the cop's shoulder, he fell on the ground with a grunt, some SWAT troops hopped out of the SUVs a couple with riot shields. "Hey! Arrow, Liz! Give Us Some Damn Cover Fire!" I yelled over the talky, "We're on it Katel-" Arrow was cutoff when Lizzy took out two troops with one shot, "Really sis? Why the hell are you such a good shot with a sniper!?" "Hell If I Know!" she said killing another trooper. A grenade went right between Fangs and I we turned and went wide eyed, "Look Out!" dad said jumping on top of me protecting me from the shrapnel of the blast...

When I got up my dad was holding on to his neckless and saying my name, "Ka.. te... lyn.. take it..." he said taking his neckless off which was our family symbol, a moon with a vine wrapped around it. I was now crying hugging him and saying "Daddy, please don't go!" "Katelyn you must carry on, your the new leader, I love you... And please tell your sister and brother I love them as well... I'm going to sleep.. Now.." "I love you dad and... sleep well.." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slowly closed his eyes... My father has died... I'm the leader now...

Fangs crawled over to me and my father's body, he looked at my father's body with pure sadness then asked "What happened?" I simply replied "He died.. and I'm the leader now... So my first command is... Let's Kick These Cop's Asses Back To Hell!" I said grabbing my father's B23R and one of my 9C1s got up and opened fire ripping through six troops killing them all, I ducked and reloaded while Fangs hopped up and killed two more... With in an hour the fight had ended my brother and sister came down the fire escape with smiles on their faces, but Fangs and I did not, Fangs had tears rolling down his face as did I, he had my father's corpse in his arms and I was clenching the neckless as hard as I could. When Arrow and Liz got down to us, they instantly knew what had happened... There was no happiness that day... Only sadness and a funeral for my father... Leno Netaly...

Time Skip Four Years...

It's been four years since my father had died, and he'd be proud of me, Arrow, Lizzy, and Fangs, the Netaly Gang is two times larger, a lot stronger, and a lot richer than when my dad was the boss. Today we were taking down a new gang just starting up, it was a team of three, a couple of recruits and myself. Their names are Sally and Fred, Sally is a rusty colored wolf with white splotches on her cheeks and brown eyes, and Fred was a darker rust colored wolf with a brown line from his nose to his forehead and he has blue eyes. "Ok you two listen up we're going to stop a gang that's just starting up in Jasper, we are going to kill every enemy we encounter and take down their leader got it?" they nodded as we pulled up in front the abandon casino where the new gang was stationed. I grabbed my dad's old B23R with the silencer still attached to it and ran up to the door followed by Sally who had an An-94 and Fred who had a .223 caliber assault rifle...

When we got to the doors Fred and I went to the right while Sally went to the left, I saw something a little odd a rusty old fire ax sitting against the wall, an evil idea popped into my head so I walked over and picked it up. Sally and Fred looked at me confused "What are you doing with that ax boss?" Fred asked "Well two things, one I'm going to knock and when he or she opens the door I'm going to put it in their head, and two call me Katelyn got it?" I whispered he nodded, I put the ax over my left shoulder and I had my B23R in my right, I put it away then knocked *knock* *knock* *knock* I put both hands on the ax and raised it over my head then someone opened the door. A light brown male opened it he had a beer bottle in his hand and when he saw me he went wide eyed and opened his mouth to either scream or yell for help, I didn't wait to find out...

A little blood splattered on my leather jacket and my face, but I didn't care, I pulled the ax out of his skull and threw it into another wolf's back he yelled in pain then fell to the ground, two other wolves playing poker looked over grabbed their weapons, but didn't have a chance to get up because Sally and Fred took them out quickly. "Nice work you two!" I said pulling the ax out of the wolf I'd just killed "Thanks Bo- I mean Katelyn!" Sally said scratching the back of her head, we walked into the next room where we saw a game of blackjack going on with a group of wolves both male and female, I grabbed my ax and saw one taking an ace out of his shoe, I chuckled then ran up and cut his arm off making more blood drench me. Sally and Fred helped out by killing five or six others, I threw my ax across the table into the dealer's shoulder, I jumped over the table and killed both him and two other wolves with my B23R, the wolf that I had cut set back up with a desert eagle in his hand about to fire until Sally cracked his skull open like an egg with the butt of her An-94 killing him quickly. Once we were finished I nodded to them and thanked Sally for saving me, we went up stairs where we ran into a couple making out, we all looked at each other and shrugged then I whispered "their unarmed we won't kill them or harm them, lets go around" I said quietly walking by. I turned around and saw Sally fidgeting with the desert eagle the wolf had earlier, I shook my head and we kept on moving down across the rooms until we reached a second set of stairs that led to my guess the boss's office...

We walked up stairs and saw a young she-wolf sitting on a couch watching a TV, she's a black furred wolf with brown paws and oddly pink eyes like mine, she's wearing a gray hoodie that looked a little big on her, a white t-shirt with a black and blue guitar on it, jean short shorts, a pair of goggles on the top of her head, and a pair of gray converse. She was giggling at what ever she was watching she looked about seven or eight years old, she must be the boss's daughter, I looked at Sally and Fred they had confused looks on their faces as did I...

We shrugged and walked over to her, I asked sweetly "Um sweetie?" she turned and went wide eyes when she saw the blood on me she balled up and started crying while saying "Please Don't Hurt Me Like That Mean Man Please!" I then told her "We aren't going to hurt you, but where's the mean man who did hurt you" she lifted her head she had tears in her eyes and pointed to an office, I looked at Sally and Fred "Fred stay here with her, while Sally and I have a little "chat" with this ass hole" I said grabbing the knife he had off of his vest, he nodded. I kicked open the door and saw some wolf wearing glasses and had a cigar in his mouth, Sally and I closed the door and slowly walked towards him, and lets just say... He had a very unhappy ending...

Time Skip Twenty Minutes Later...

Sally and I walked out both covered in blood from what we had just done to that raping son of a bitch we walked out and saw the girl sitting on Fred's lap while watching cartoons, "Ok you two lets get out of here" the little girl looked at us scared and asked "wha-what happened to him?" Sally then said "well let's just say he won't be hurting you or anyone ever again" then the girl tried to see behind us, I blocked her view and shut the door "Yeah you, Don't want to go in there, anyway what's your name dear?" I said sitting down beside her "Dusty and I'm seven" she said shyly "ok well, want to come with us?" "Umm... I-I don't know will you, you hurt me?" She asked a little scared "oh, no, no, no honey we won't hurt you, you've gone through enough hurt and we'll make sure no one hurts you ever again, ok?" I told her in a motherly tone, she slightly smiled and hugged me and shocked me when she asked "will you be my new mommy?" I was shocked, but I've always wanted to be a mom so I smiled hugged her tightly and said "of course I will!" I felt her crying into my chest happy that I'm now her mother... I wonder how the others will react?...

When we got back to the base I walked in holding Dusty's hand and told her, "ok before I show you around the base I'm giving you a bath then I'm getting a shower ok?" She smiled and said "ok mommy, I need one anyway" I giggled as we walked to my room, then we walked in, "ok Dusty you can look around while get your bath ready, ok?" I said while walking to the bathroom and turning on the faucet. Then I waited for it to warm up, I walked back into the living room and saw she was looking around at everything, I smiled seeing how curious she is, I walked back in and felt the water, "perfect, Ok Dusty Your Baths Ready!" "Ok Mommy!" she said walking in still in her clothes, I had fresh ones from when I was her age that would fit perfectly on my bed "ok strip down and get in...

Fifteen Minutes Later...

I walked her to my room and told her to get dressed while I take a shower, she said ok so I shut the door and got in the shower...

I got out dried off and walked back to my room where I found Dusty laying on my bed watching SpongeBob, I walked behind her and up to my closet grabbed some clothes and put them on, "Watching SpongeBob huh?" "Yeah I love this show its funny!" she said giggling, I smiled and jumped on her then I started tickling her causing her to laugh, "Mo-mommy sto-stop it! Haha!" "Ok ok" I said getting off of her, big mistake she jumped on me and started tickling me I couldn't help but laugh "Haha! Du-Dusty cu-cut it out! I'm dying! Haha!" "Ok mommy had to get you back Haha!" she said getting off me then the intercom went off and my friend Miles said "it is dinner time in the dinning hall" I picked up Dusty and spun her around "ok, you hungry?" she was about to answer until her stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes then?" she smiled and nodded, "ok let's go!" I said a putting her down and grabbing her hand while we walked out the door and down to the dinning hall...

When we got to the dinning hall I saw Fangs, Lizzy, and Arrow talking amongst them selves until they saw me and walked over, Dusty hid behind me still holding onto my hand. "Well hiya sis!" Arrow said as he and Fangs gave me a high-five and then Lizzy gave me a hug, "so how did the rookies do?" Fangs asked "Good, very good actually" then Arrow asked "get any souvenirs?" "Well, not exactly a souvenir" I said looking down at Dusty who was looking up at me a little shy and scared. "Well? What'd you get?" Liz ask a little exited to see what it is, "Come on out Dusty, it's ok they won't hurt you" "are, are you sure mommy?" she asked I nodded and she nodded back, she came out from behind me and the others gasped when they saw her "guys meet Dusty, Dusty meet your aunt Lizzy, and your uncles Arrow and Fangs" she smiled slightly then she saw Fangs and tilted her head "Dusty say hello" "hi" she said quietly. "Wait! Did you call me her aunt and them her uncles?" I nodded "So you," I nodded again "Aww good for you and nice to meet you my little niece!" Lizzy said giving her a hug, Fangs and Arrow scratched their heads and looked at each other still trying to figure it out, then it hit them like a ton of bricks, they smiled then face palmed finding out that I'd adopted her.

After dinner I showed her around the base, she was getting tired I could tell, "Dusty do you want to go to bed?" "I'm not tired at all mo-" then she yawned, I smiled down at her and thought of how cute she acts "you were saying?" "ok mommy I'm tired" " that's what I thought now, come here" I said picking her up and rocking her in my arms gently putting her to sleep. I smiled and thought "good night my sweet little pup" I then slowly walked back to my room, but I ran into my friend Ally first "hi Katel- Oh who's this?" She asked "she's my daughter and her names Dusty" "Aww she looks so cute, when'd you get her?" "I got her earlier today, I'll tell you later we're going to bed" "ok night Katelyn" "goodnight Ally" and with that we continued down the hallway. When I got back I tucked her in my bed and got in bed with her, then pulled her close so she wouldn't get cold as I was falling asleep I thought to myself I'll take her shopping tomorrow...

Time Skip One Week...

Its been one week since Dusty was brought into my life and I love her like I gave birth to her myself, she is so cute and curious and funny, but can be shy at times, and today we are going to the mall. "Hey mommy what's a mall?" she asked looking out the window in the back seat, "Well, I got your new clothes last week from the mall, but the mall has more than clothes" "Really? What else dose it have?" she asked now bouncing up and down in her booster seat, "lets see now, food, clothes, jewelry, and toys" I said with a smile "Mommy can I maybe get a toy?" "If you behave while I do some shopping and pick something up for you" "ok, but what you getting for me?" "It's a surprise" "Aww" I giggled when I heard her groan...

We went into the mall and to the food court, I held Dusty's hand so she wouldn't get lost, we went up to 'Chick-fil-a' and ordered, I got a chicken sandwich and a sprite while Dusty got a pup's meal with chicken nuggets and a coke, we sat down and started eating "hey mommy?" Dusty asked while putting a chicken nugget in her mouth, "Yes dear?" "Where are we going next?" "To pick up your surprise" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich "Yay!" Dusty said putting her last chicken nugget in her mouth...

We walked into the jewelry store and up to the desk "Hi Mr. Jeer" "Oh hello Katelyn! Oh and who is this sweet young girl?" "My names Dusty" she said smiling up at him "oh! So that means this, is for you?" He said grabbing a gold chain off the wall, which has a moon with a vine wrapped around it, he handed to me then I kneeled down and put it on Dusty "you like it?" I asked, she looked at it then back up at me with a smile and said "I love it Mommy!" "Haha good, thank you Mr. Jeer, oh and here you go" I said handing him the $140 I owed him "thank you Miss. Netaly and anytime" he said as we walked out into the mall, then we went to 'Old Navy' so we could get Dusty some clothes she can play in and some dress clothes...

After we were done shopping we went to 'Toys'R'Us' to buy her some toys, "Wow!" is all she could say when we walked in "so, see any thing you like?" "Hmm.. Ooh an art kit!" she said running over to get it, I chuckled then followed her. "So you like to paint huh?" "Yeah, it's really fun!" she said taking it off the rack, "well, want anything else?" she looked around then ran over to a box of two-hundred crayons, "Can I get these to?" "Of corse honey, Oh by the way I never asked, when's your birthday?" "Umm... May 10th" she said with a smile. "Hmm... May 10th two months huh?" I thought to my self...

When we were done shopping we went out to my red Chevy Traverse and go in, "well did you have fun Dusty?" "Yeah mommy that was fun!" she said as I put on her seatbelt, then I walked to the drivers seat got in and drove back to base. When we got home I grabbed the bags and Dusty helped, we walked to our room and put everything away, I looked at the clock and it read 9:47pm "ok Dusty time for bed!" "Ok mommy!" she yelled from her room. We got our PJs on and I tucked her in then sang her a lullaby while rocking her back and forth...

Hush, little pup, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little pup in town...

I looked down to her asleep in my arms, she had a smile on her face and I couldn't help but think how cute she looks, I tucked her in, kissed her on the head, plugged in her night light then shut the door walked to my room and went to sleep thinking about my sweet little girl and how lucky I am to have her...

Time Skip Two Months...

Well today is Dusty's 8th birthday, we're going to her favorite restaurant, 'ChunkyCheese's' We had just gotten there and Fangs brought out the cake."Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Dusty, Happy Birthday,To You!" Fangs, Lizzy, Ally, Sally, Fred, Arrow and I sang in unison. "Well, go on dear blow out the candles" I said holding up a camera to take a picture, "ok mommy" she said then blew them out, I took the picture just as she blew them out, Fangs cut and handed out the cake. When we were done eating it was time to open presents, "Ok open this one first Dusty it's from me" I said handing it to her "Ok mommy" she said starting to remove the wrapping paper, "Wow! An iPad!" I giggled when I saw her eyes widen, "Like it?" "Yes thank you mommy I love you" "I love you too Dusty" I said giving her a hug...

When we were done with the party we drove back to base, Dusty was in the back seat asleep with a smile on her face, I smiled knowing she had a good time, when we got back I picked her up closed the car door and went to our room. I tucked her in as I usually did then walked out shut the door then the alarm started to go off saying we were under attack, I shut it off so it wouldn't wake up Dusty then I grabbed my spas 12 and my other gear and ran out the door locking it behind me, I ran up stairs and met up with Arrow then asked "who's attacking us?" "The police, that's who" he said while knocking an arrow into his bowstring, then running out the door with me following...

When we got outside I saw about seven SUVs parked right at our door step, an eighth was coming in until Fangs jumped from a roof slamming his sledge hammer into the hood of the truck crushing it and sending both wolves flying out of the windshield, Fangs then took his RPG off of his back and fired ar two SUVs destroying them both, then it was our turn to get in on the action...

Arrow fired sticking an arrow directly through a cops head "Head shot! Head shot! and Head shot!" he said as he killed three more, "Show off!" I heard Lizzy say on the roof with her Ar-15 sniping cops left and right, I saw some cops get into the base behind us "Oh No!" I said running through the other entrance to cut them off. I was in one of the main halls when I saw two of them coming at me "Look! Halt Right There!" one of them said holding up a pistol, I shook my head then pulled my B23R and shot it out of his hand, the other went to raise his 870 shot-gun I put two rounds in his shoulder then he dropped his gun and put his hands up all I said was "Now then, Get out of my home!" I said firing at their feet making them run away. I ran down to the rooms to see if any made it down there, I was almost done clearing the barracks when I reached my room it was open and I could hear Dusty yelling "Let Me Go!" I ran in and saw two cops one had a hold of her "Come on kid we're doing this for your own good!" He said starting to pull her then I ran in "Get your filthy hands off her!" I yelled holding up my spas 12 "Mommy!" "It's ok I'm here, now let my daughter go, Before I turn you into Swiss cheese!" the cop let her go she ran up to me and hugged me, "Now get out!" they nodded and ran out the door...

"Dusty are you ok sweetie?" I said looking over here "Yes mommy I am! And thank you for saving me from those mean men!" she said while crying into my chest, "it's ok, mommy's here" then I heard a gun shot outside of our room, "Dusty stay in your room, and don't come out unless I come and get you ok?" she nodded "ok, I love you" I said kissing her on the head running out the door locking it behind me only to take a round in the left arm...

a cop was standing there, he was a slender muscular black wolf with orange eyes, but after he'd hit me he had a look of regret, and he was starring at me, I started to get up, I but left my gun on the ground. Then he lowered his weapon as well, we were just looking into each others eyes until another cop stepped in between us with a gun to my head, "Now, then let's see what the inside of your head looks like?" "Captain! No we're only supposed to take priso-" "No Sargent Dawn! We kill everyone of these gang freaks! Exterminate them all!" he then put the gun directly on my head "any last words? No alright then see ya bitc-" he was cut off when the other cop put a bullet though his skull...

"No, they won't be her last words" he said looking at the corpse then he looked up at me and said "your welcome" "thanks" I said starting to lower my arms, then he looked back up at me and smiled, his walky-talky then said "Retreat! Retreat!" I smiled he just nodded and ran out. "Well now, that was interesting" I said walking back to my room, I unlocked the door and was tackled into a hug by Dusty, "Mommy! Are you ok?" she asked sounding scared while looking at my wound "yeah, just need to bandage it up now come on lets get you back to bed...

The Next Day...

Sargent Sebastian Dawn was fired from his job as a cop for killing his captain who had gone insane, he was just walking down the street thinking of who that girl was, and why he did what he did. He was walking to 'The Hen House' a diner he'd always go to for breakfast, and when he walked in he saw a she-wolf with a younger-she wolf eating breakfast, and then he saw the older she-wolf's left arm was bandaged, could it be?...

I was eating breakfast with Dusty at 'The Hen House' where my dad used to take us for breakfast, "Hey mommy watch this!" Dusty said as she blew bubbles into her chocolate milk "haha that's cool Dusty and I can do that to" I said now blowing bubbles in my milk, we stopped blowing bubbles and took a drink of our milks, we both had milk-mustaches, we burst out laughing. Then a wolf walked in wearing blue jeans, orange converse, and a black and orange hoodie, he looked very familiar, but I just ignored it and went back to eating breakfast with my daughter...

Sebastian had just sat down and saw her look over at him, in his head he was trying to think of wether he should go talk to her and if he did what would he say? Sebastian sat there in deep thought until the waitress came over and asked "what can I get you sir?" "Huh? Oh an omelet and some chocolate milk please?" "Ok sir" she then took his menu and walked back into the kitchen. He looked back over to the table where they were sitting and though "Ok Sebastian you can do this, sure you might have shot her in the arm, but you saved her life so that has to be worth something!" he then got up took a deep berth and walked over to her table...

Dusty and I had just got done eating and were waiting for the check, the wolf I had seen walk in to the diner earlier walked over to us and cleared his throat, I turned to him and I saw his eyes, He's The Cop That Shot Me! but, wait he also saved me, "May I help you... Officer?" "Hu? Oh yeah I kinda was fired after killing the-" I cut him off when I gestured over to Dusty who was looking at us confused, "um Dusty here, go get a gum ball" I said handing her a quarter out of my purse "ok mommy!" she said taking the quarter and getting out of the booth, "take a seat, and... tell me your name?" "Ok, Sebastian Dawn, and you are?" "Katelyn Nately" I saw his eyes went wide "Wait, you mean your?" I nodded "Oh shit, well sorry for shooting you for one, and two I like your daughter, she seems like a nice young girl" "thanks, but if you touch a hair on her head, I will rip out your tongue, and then your eyes and shove them down your throat, and watch you chock to death! Do I make my self clear?" I whispered to him "ye-yes ma'am" "good and call me Katelyn also want to join our humble little family?" "Hu?" "The gang smarts" I said with a smile "ok, sure, I'd love to!" "Alright, come on Dusty!" I said getting up and taking her hand as we walked out the door, Sebastian held it open for us...

We drove back to base and walked in Arrow walked up to us when we walked in "Well, well, well, who do we have here sis?" "Arrow Sebastian, Sebastian my brother Arrow" "Nice to meet you Sebastian," "nice to meet you to" they fist bumped and made an explosion noise "Bwoooooshh!" "Well they're going to get along fine" I thought to my self, "Hey Arrow mind showing him around the base while I take Dusty to her engineering lesson with Fangs?" "Sure sis, Hey Sebastian" "What?" Arrow gently poked him on the shoulder and whispered "Your it!" and then took off into a sprint. When Dusty and I got to the garage I didn't see Fangs anywhere, I smiled and told Dusty to wait there, I walked into Fangs's garage and what I saw I couldn't believe...

I saw Lizzy and Fangs making out, I knew that Lizzy liked Fangs and he liked her back, but I thought they meant as friends... I was wrong, all I said was "Awwwww" they both broke the kiss and turned blushing like I couldn't believe, "You didn't see that did you... Sis?" "Hmm yeah I did, and Fangs Dusty's hear for her lesson" "Oh right sorry, later Liz" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "bye Fangy!" "I knew you liked him!" I said walking up to her with a smile. She blushed and then I asked "how long?" "How long what?" "How long have you two been dating?" she looked down and shuffled her feet then raised her head and said "umm... A year..." "What!? Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know, I mean you know how I-" she was cut off when we heard an engine start, we walked outside to see Dusty getting a high-five from Fangs "well she's going to be a great engineer" "I know she will...

Later That Night...

Dusty, Fangs, Lizzy, Sebastian, Ally, Fred, Sally, Arrow, and I were walking to home after eating at a restaurant. I was holding Dusty because she'd fallen asleep, and everyone else was talking and laughing and just having a good time...

Arrow and Sebastian were having their own conversation at the back of our little group "Hey, Sebastian I meant to ask how did you get fired?" "I kinda, sorta, killed the captain during the raid a couple nights ago" Arrow looked at him dumbfounded "now why in the hell would you do dat?" "Because he was going crazy, had a gun in his hand which was up against your sisters head, and might I add-" "What!" "Shh! Let me finish, I blew the Cap.'s brains out before he killed your sister" "but why?" little did they know I was listening in to their conversation, "Because I... Umm... Like her.." "Ok well, that makes perfect sense actually, and just saying, but if any other ex-cop came up too her and told her that they shot her, even if they saved her life, they'd be dead... Soooo yeah I think she likes you back" "Actually, just being truthful here, but yes I do like you back" I said not even turning around, but I did after a couple seconds only to see Sebastian blushing and Arrow looking at me dumbfounded. I simply giggled and caught up to the group, "Told you" "ok you were right Arrow, BUT who do you like?" "Well, I kinda like... Ally" "Ooh well I wander if she-" Sebastian was cut off when Ally turned with a pissed off look on her face, Arrow and Sebastian froze like statues, she smiled a sly smile slowly walked up to Arrow and gave him a kiss for about two minutes, and when she broke it Arrow fainted...

When we got back to base Fangs had Arrow over his right shoulder and Liz literally sitting on his left shoulder, I giggled seeing this and Sebastian chuckled, maybe I will go on a date with him... Maybe. I walked him to my room, "ok Sebastian your sleeping on the couch ok?" "Ok cool with me" he said jumping on the couch, I chuckled then I walked into Dusty's room put her Pjs on for her tucked her in, turned on her night light, kissed her on the head, then quietly closed the door behind me. When I walked back out into the living room I saw Sebastian already asleep on the couch, huh he looks cute when he sleeps, well time for bed, I walked to my room striped down tossed my clothes in the hamper got in bed and turned off the light...

Time Skip Three Years...

Well Sebastian and I have been dating for three years now and Dusty has become the best mechanic in the gang, and she's only eleven, but today is a special day, we're attending the marriage between Fangs and Lizzy,

"Do, you Lizzy, take Fangs, to be your husband. And promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. And will you love and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do" Lizzy said with tears starting to form

"and do, you Fangs, take Lizzy, to be your wife. And promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. And will you love and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do" Fangs said with pure happiness in his voice

"Then I now pronounce you, mates! Fangs you my rub noses with the bride!" Everyone clapped and cheered as they rubbed noses then shared a kiss, Dusty ran up and hugged them both as did everyone else. The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter, and that got Sebastian thinking... When am I going to propose to Katelyn?...

Time Skip Nine Months...

Lizzy had just given birth to a little girl named Cloud she had Fangs eyes and fur on her belly and shoulders, and she was a mix of white and gray fur as well like Lizzy's, "come here Dusty, and meet your new baby cousin" Lizzy said waving her hand for her to come over "She's so cute! Hey mom?" "Yes dear?" "Were do pups come from?" Sebastian and I turned red then looked at each other then back down to her "we'll tell you when you get older, now let's go and eat so we can leave aunt Lizzy and uncle Fangs with Cloud ok?" Sebastian said sounding like a father would, then Dusty replied "Yes daddy!" Sebastian and I went wide eyed again, "well it's now or never" Sebastian thought to himself, he took a deep breath then started kneeling down in front of me and pulling out a ring, I had tears in my eyes already "Katelyn Netaly will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" I said tackling and pulling him into a passionate kiss...

Two Weeks Later...

Well Sebastian and I are happily married and Dusty's been going to school, she says she loves it which is good to hear, and the gang has been at piece for the past two years so that's another good thing, we've moved into a new house that has woods all around and a pool, it's also three stories tall adding the basement and attic it's five stories. Dusty and her friends Chris, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth were out back in the pool while I was sunbathing and Sebastian was cooking burgers, I was relaxing when all the sudden my stomach felt like it was turned upside down, I ran in the house and to the bathroom to throw up. "Hon are you ok?" Sebastian asked patting back, "yeah just the flew I think" then the kids walked in, "You could go ask our mom what's wrong, she's a doctor" Kate said walking up to us with a smile "thank you Kate, come on dear lets get you across the street," he said as we walked out and across the street...

He knocked on the door, Winston answered, "Hello you two, may I help you?" "Yes you can Winston, is-" I was cut of when I ran over to a bush and threw up "You need Eve don't you?" Sebastian nodded, he let us in. Eve was watching TV when we walked in, "oh hello what do you need?" "Katelyn's kinda sick, she keeps-" he was cut off when I ran to their bathroom and threw up, "doing that" "let me see now, say Ah" She said telling me to open my mouth "hmm... Oh wait" she then pressed her hand against my stomach and smiled "have you two done anything yet?" "Well umm uh.. Yeah... Why?" Sebastian said a little nervous, "well that explains it, Katelyn." "Yes?" "Your pregnant" I had never felt such happiness in all my life on that day...

Another Nine Months Later...

I had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, he has Sebastian's eyes, and my light brown almost orange fur, we named him Pumpkin. "Aww he's so cute!" Dusty said as her new baby brother grabbed her finger, "Aww what's his name?" Lizzy asked walking in with Cloud, Fangs, Arrow, Ally, Fred, and Sally "Pumpkin," I said with a smile looking down at him, he looked up at me and smiled. "I like that name" Eve said walking in as well "I think he dose to...

Fourteen Years Later... Jasper Downtown Netaly's vs Titans

"Shit!" Dusty yelled as both her and Cloud took cover from a grenade "aww man Cloud you ok?" "Yeah" she said getting off the ground and grabbing her .223 off the ground, "ten shells left, Hey Humphrey got any ammo over there?" Dusty asked over her walky-talky, "Yeah plenty, but you'll have to make it over here because we're pinned down!" she grunted "Come on Cloud lets move!" and then both her and Cloud jumped over the destroyed jeep they were behind and ran toward where Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth are pinned down, Meanwhile across the battle field...

"Pumpkin Move!" Chad yelled shoving him out of the way "phew! Thanks Chad!" "Hey best friends for life right?" he said helping him off the ground "well no duh bro!" Chad and Pumpkin moved up killing Titan gang members left and right they might be fourteen, but that doesn't mean they can't kick some ass. About 130 yards away, Humphrey was lying against a fallen wall holding his left side "Ah Sshhit!" he said pulling a piece of shrapnel out of it, "Damn Titans, Damn Grenades, Damn Battle! Agh this stinks, now I'm bleeding, dying, and now I'm complaining about dying. This day can't get any worse-" he was cut off when two Titans leaped over the was with their weapons pointed directly at him "..fuck..." then they opened fire...

back to Dusty and Cloud... "Ok Cloud we're almost there-" she stopped talking when she saw Humphrey laying against a wall with holes through his chest, in front of him two dead Titans. "Oh no... Kate! Kate come in!" Cloud yelled over her walky, "yeah Cloud?" "We-we've got bad news... Very bad news..." "Well?" Kate asked now sounding very concerned, "Humphrey, he's... He's" "He's what" "dead...

One Hour Later... Medical tent

I was pulling bits of buckshot from Fangs shoulder when I saw Dusty and Cloud run in with Humphrey, they had tears in their eyes "Dusty, Cloud, whats wrong with Humphrey?" "Mom, he's dead" I was a little scared, then I saw him moving a little... He's still breathing! "Girls put him down here, Now!" they did as I said, then I grabbed a defibrillator off of one of the shelves and brought it to the desk, "ok Cloud grab me those tweezers, and Dusty take off his vest, and unbutton his shirt" then Kate ran in with tears in her eyes and an AK-47 in her right hand, "Oh, No, No, No, No, No, Nooo!" she said as she hugged Humphrey, "Kate he's not dead yet, alive and if I can't revive him he will be dead" she wiped her eyes and got off him, now time to get to work. I took the chest prattles and rubbed them together, "Clear!" *Zap!* "Nothing!" Dusty said watching the heart monitor "Clear!" *Zap!* "Still nothing" then Kate got down on her knees "God Please! Please! Don't Take Him Away!" "Clear" *Zap!* *Beep! Beep! Beep!* Then Humphrey woke up and toke a deep breath, "Wha-what the hell just happened!?" "Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she got up and pulled him into a kiss...

Three Hours Later...

"Ok, we win" Pumpkin said helping Chad walk because he'd been shot in the left thy, "Haha I guess, now come here you two so I can patch you up." "Ok mom," my son said as he helped Chad over, " Well dear, it's safe to say that, the Titans have fallen, haha" Sebastian said as he walked in followed by Arrow and his son Bark. After we were all patched up we counted our casualties, we didn't lose anyone so it was a good day for all of us...

Time Skip Ten Years Later... Our Funeral...

Sebastian and I had finally fallen... Our story has ended, but our family's has not, Dusty, Pumpkin, Cloud, and Bark are now the leaders of the gang, and I'm sure that their legend and of us and my father will live... Forever... And now Me, Sebastian, and my father watch over them... Until they join us one day... Well that's the end of our story... Whats yours?...


End file.
